Investigation
by MC Mikey
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menduga, akan ada saatnya dunia berputar, dan dirinya yang menjadi pengejar. Menghadapi seorang Wakil dari Komandan Kepolisian memang bukan hal yang mudah. /"Ini satu-satunya jalan jika kau ingin bebas"/. Warning : SasuNaru! Real BL!


Intensitas pertama menjadi pencuri adalah penuh ketenangan dan pastinya bergerak dalam kecepatan. Kau harus memiliki dua hal itu dalam dirimu, atau masalah akan menghampirimu. Yah, aku tidak perlu mengatakan padamu apa itu.

Namun, terkadang, semua hal itu tidak selalu bisa membuatmu terhindar dari beberapa mata yang secara tidak sengaja memergoki aksi yang kau lakukan. Dan apakah aku harus mengatakan tahap selanjutnya padamu jika itu terjadi? Kurasa tidak perlu, bahkan orang idiot pun tahu jawabannya.

Aku mengatakan ini padamu bukan tanpa alasan. Sungguh, aku hampir selalu merasa jika diriku adalah pencuri terhebat di muka bumi. Kau tahu, aku selalu melakukan aksiku dengan luar biasa. Yah, terkecuali malam ini.

Kau tahu sendiri, mencuri itu punya resiko yang cukup tinggi. Dan sebenarnya tidak semerepotkan itu juga jika yang di curi hanya dompet dari seorang berkantong tebal yang bececeran di jalan kota. Kasusku sedikit lebih berbeda, atau aku lebih suka menyebutnya menantang. Mencuri beberapa kilogram ekstasi atau sabu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Menyenangkan dalam keuntungannya, itulah maksudku.

 **.**

 **Investigation**

 **Author_** MC Mikey

.

 **Disclemer_** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing :** SasuNaru slight other

 **Genre :** Crime, Romance

 **Rate :** M

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, BL, Tipo's, tidak sesuai EYD, dll

.

 **Don't like? Don't Read Please!**

 **.**

Lampu yang menghiasi sepanjang langit-langit lorong gedung tua itu berkedip tidak teratur. Rusak, itulah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Cat yang seharusnya melekat pada tembok hampir sebagiannya terkelupas. Meyakinkan setiap orang yang melihatnya jika gedung itu memang tak lagi terpakai.

"The fucking you, Bastard! Kembalikan milikku!"

Teriakan keras meluncur. Seorang yang berlari menyusuri lorong mengabaikannya. Dan tak lama sebuah peluru di tembakkan. Namun sayang, yang menjadi sasaran timah panas itu sukses berkelit. Dia berlari gesit menyusuri tikungan yang ada di sampingnya.

Sang penembak berdecih kesal. Dia menoleh kebelakang, kearah para bawahannya. "Kabarkan pada seluruh teman kalian untuk mengejar si Brengsek itu. Aku tidak ingin dengar kata kehilangan!" matanya menyorot tajam, penuh amarah. "Cepat! Apa yang kalian tunggu?!" teriaknya lagi menuai anggukan takut dari bawahannya.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam, dengan terengah-engah menyusuri lorong gedung. Dia menoleh, dan beberapa orang mengejarnya tepat di belakang. Tangannya mempererat genggaman pada tali ransel, tidak ingin kehilangan barang berharganya.

Namun tak lama, tiga orang bertubuh kekar menghadang jalannya. Dia dengan sigap menambah kecepatan larinya, seakan siap menerjang tiga pria yang menggenggam senjata tajam itu, sebelum tiba-tiba langkahnya berkelok, sebelah kakinya terangkat dan seakan semua terjadi dengan lamban, kaki sang pemuda menapaki knop pintu. Kemudian tubuh itu melompat, melayang di udara, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan perut dan wajahnya menghadap langit-langit.

 **Tap!**

Pemuda itu mendarat dengan kaki tertekuk. Matanya menatap tiga pria itu dengan pandangan remeh, sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan larinya.

Mereka yang sempat terdiam menatap aksi pemuda itu, mengeram marah. Dan tanpa aba-aba mereka memacu kaki mengejar sang pencuri.

Decitan sepatu yang bergesekan seakan menjadi nyanyian nyaring di telinganya. Adrenalinya sungguh terpacu saat ini. Matanya dengan fokus mengamati lorong di depannya. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung dia berbelok saat melihat tikungan, kemudian deretan anak tangga menyapa penglihatannya.

Dia tanpa ragu langsung meloncati pembatas tangga. Loncatan itu membawanya mendarat pada tangga yang lebih rendah. Terus seperti itu sampai tiga loncatan, lalu dia kembali menyusuri lorong namun pada lantai dengan intesitas tinggi yang lebih rendah.

Sang pemuda tidak perlu menoleh hanya untuk melihat para bajingan itu yang masih tetap mengejarnya. Karena pada saat ini, yang menjadi fokusnya adalah beberapa dari mereka yang berlari kearahnya dari depan. Sambil berdecih dia membatin. Sebenarnya seberapa banyak mereka ini?!

Dia menghembuskan napas kecil saat melihat salah seorang dari mereka menggenggam pistol. Moncong benda tersebut mengacung tepat kearahnya. Dia harus konsentrasi, jika tidak, semua akan berakhir disini.

Dan tepat ketika tembakan pertama diluncurkan, badannya berkelok cepat. Dia bermutar dan menendang salah satu pintu disana. Secepat kilat, dia melompat memasuki ruangan itu ketika tembakan kedua melewati perutnya. Dia sempat berguling beberapa kali, sebelum kakinya kembali menapaki lantai. Tangannya tersilang di atas kepala, dan sesaat kemudian tubuhnya menerjang jendela gedung tanpa ragu.

 **Prang!**

Latar belakang pecahan kaca menjadi pelengkap aksi nekatnya. Tubuh itu melayang dengan ringan di udara, sebelum sesaat kemudian kaki sang pemuda menapaki atap gedung yang memang bersisian dengan gedung tua tersebut. Tubuhnya berguling sekali, kemudian berhenti dengan posisi kaki tertekuk. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh, dan dia menyeringai saat menyadari jika orang-orang bodoh itu terlihat ragu untuk melakukan aksi yang sama sepertinya.

Tentu saja, siapa orang idiot yang akan meloncati gedung dengan jarak lebih dari lima meter yang membentang diantaranya?

Namun sepertinya keputusan untuk merasa senang sekarang bukanlah hal yang tepat. Karena sesaat ketika dia memutar kepalanya ke depan, beberapa orang yang keluar dari pintu atap, berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia menggertakkan giginya kesal, kemudian dia berlari kesisi kiri. Dia berdiri di tepi atap dengan mereka yang mengelilinginya. Bibirnya terlihat mengeluarkan hembusan napas kecil, dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya hilang dari pandang mata.

Mereka yang berdiri tepat di depan pemuda itu terkejut. Dia… terjun dari gedung setinggi lima lantai?

Tapi ada yang aneh…

Mata salah satu dari mereka melotot saat melihat jari-jari tangan yang menghilang dari tepi atap sesaat setelah dia melihatnya. Dan dengan tergesa, dia melongok ke bawah. Dan sesuatu di bawah sana membuatnya kembali di landa keterkejutan. Pemuda itu ada di sana dengan kaki-kakinya menapaki tonjolan kecil yang terdapat pada tembok gedung. Pria itu mengarahkan tongkat kayunya kearah pemuda tersebut, tetapi gagal karena sang pemuda kembali turun dengan kembali menapaki tonjolan kecil yang berada satu lantai di bawahnya.

Dia melakukan hal tersebut beberapa kali, dan saat merasa jika tingginya dengan permukaan tanah tidak lebih dari sepuluh meter. Dia meloncat dan mendarat dengan gagah, kemudian bibir itu mengukir senyum lebar.

Sang pemuda yang berada di bawah sana melambai dengan anggun kearah mereka, seakan mengolok. Kekehan kecil terdengar darinya, sebelum kemudian dia memacu kakinya memasuki gang sempit tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Yap, dia tahu, mereka masih belum menyerah mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Dahinya bercucuran keringat. Setelah akhirnya berhasil melarikan diri untuk sesaat, dia kembali harus memacu kaki saat menyadari orang-orang itu muncul kembali dengan tujuan yang masih tetap sama. Mengincar tasnya, tentu saja. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya mengerang kesal.

Yah, dikejar-kejar seperti ini memang bukan masalah besar untuknya. Namun tetap saja, jika pekerjaannya jauh lebih cepat selesai, dia bisa menyimpan tenaganya untuk berpesta nanti.

Kakinya berlari diantara celah berpuluh mobil rongsokan. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, dan dia bisa melihat jika hanya sedikit orang yang setia mengekorinya disana. Empat? Ah, tidak, sepertinya lima. Matanya melewatkan si kerdil botak yang ada pada posisi paling belakang.

Matanya menyipit saat mendapati pintu mobil yang terbuka tepat di depannya, seakan menghalangi jalan. Dan dengan sigap dia memasuki badan mobil, menendang pintu lainnya dan kembali bersiap memacu kaki.

Tapi gerakannya tersendat. Dia melirik kebelakang, dan mendapati seorang dari pengejar menggenggam erat tas bagian belakangnya. Si pemuda mengupat, dan dengan terpaksa dia melepas tali ransel dari bahu. Kemudian berlari pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

"Aku mendapatkannya!" pria berkulit gelap itu berteriak bangga, dan rekan-rekannya memasang seringaian senang. "Dia mungkin bisa berlari kencang dan mengelabui kita. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja" ujarnya membanggakan diri, sukses menghapus seringaian dari rekannya itu.

Seorang yang lainnya berdecih, dengan lancang dia merebut paksa tas tersebut dari si kulit hitam. Tangannya membuka tas itu dengan kasar.

Matanya melotot ketika melihat isi di dalam tas. Dan dengan emosi dia melempar tas itu kesembarangan arah. Rekan yang melihatnya mengernyit penuh tanda tanya.

"Kita akan mati!" dia berteriak keras. Tangannya menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa yang kita cari tidak ada dalam tas itu. Kita telah di tipu!" serunya panik, bayangan bosnya yang mengacungkan pistol kearahnya membayangi kepalanya.

Si botak kerdil memungut tas tersebut. Wajahnya memucat saat dia mengeluarkan semua isi dari dalam tas. Hanya ada sampah tak berharga, sama sekali tidak ada barang yang mereka cari. Dia menoleh pada rekannya dengan wajah di penuhi ketakutan.

 **oOo**

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan?"

Pemuda yang di panggil Naruto hanya memasang seringaian bangga. Tangannya sibuk mengelap rambutnya yang basah. "Sama seperti targetku bulan lalu. Orang-orang yang mengatakan mereka adalah penguasa itu payah. Karena itulah, aku memberikan hadiah kenang-kenangan pada targetku kali ini" ujarnya santai.

"Bagaimana caranya kau selalu bisa lolos dari mereka bahkan setelah terang-terangan terlihat jelas di depan mata? Aku benar-benar takjub padamu" seorang pria di sampingnya berdecak kagum, tangannya bertepuk dengan senang.

Naruto mendengus, namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang menjalari pipinya. "Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Lagipula mereka cukup gigih dalam mengincarku" ujarnya menyangkal, tangannya terkibas di depan wajah. "Aku senang kau mau membantu, Kiba. Jika saja kau tidak setia menunggu di gang sempit itu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah pingsan karena kelelahan" tambahnya lagi tersenyum lebar.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal kecil" Kiba menggeleng, tangannya bergerak menggapai sebuah tas yang semenjak tadi terletak di atas ranjang. "Kau menyuruhku untuk menyediakan tas seperti ini dan menunggu saat dimana kau akan menyerahkan tas aslinya padaku. Itu bukanlah pekerjaan besar" dia membuka resleting tas dan melihat isi di dalamnya. "Pendapatanmu luar biasa!" serunya nyaris terpekik.

Si pirang hanya mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Aku mengambil semua persediaan yang mereka miliki" matanya menatap tas yang ada pada pangkuan temannya dengan kilat jenaka. "Mereka tidak akan melepaskanku"

"Kau temanku yang paling gila!" berbeda dengan pendapatnya, Kiba malah mengukir seringaian lebar. "Cepat, bersiap-siaplah. Paman Bee pasti senang mendengar keberhasilanmu yang ke sekian kali ini" Kiba berdiri, tangan mencapai jaketnya yang terletak di punggung sebuah kursi. "Kau bisa berpesta sepuasnya, Naruto"

"Pastikan Paman Bee menyediakan wanita cantik untukku" Naruto menyeringai, dia mengacak rambutnya, membuat rambut pirang itu semakin berantakan. "Dan jangan lupakan, aku tidak ingin di bayar dengan harga kecil" tambahnya lagi seraya membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Aku pastikan Paman Bee akan membayarmu dengan harga besar" Kiba menenteng tas ransel yang sempat terlupakan, kemudian menyusul temannya. "Dan soal wanita, kau tahu sendiri bukan, tempat Paman Bee itu selalu di penuhi wanita-wanita cantik yang berpengalaman. Kau bisa memilih manapun yang kau mau" ujarnya menyeringai, tangannya dengan semangat melingkari leher sang sahabat.

 **oOo**

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam, dan kau tunggu di sini"

Salah satu dari dua orang itu berdecak kesal, dia melirik temannya dengan sinis. "Kenapa tidak aku saja yang masuk ke dalam? Bukan hanya kau yang ingin di kelilingi wanita" ujarnya ketus.

Sosok yang di ajak bicara melirik datar. "Kau tahu kita datang kesini bukan untuk main-main" katanya dengan intonasi suara dingin. "Dan jangan coba-coba melanggar perintahku jika kau tidak ingin kulaporkan pada Komandan" ancamnya kemudian sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah memasuki sebuah klub malam yang ada di depannya.

"Cih, sialan si Sasuke itu!"

.

.

.

Naruto mengeram kesal ketika tak mendapati sosok yang di carinya semenjak tadi. Dia menoleh pada Kiba dan menatap sang teman seakan ingin menerkamnya. "Kemana Ino?!" tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau jadi sensitife seperti ini, Kawan?" Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Naruto yang mengamuk adalah hal yang selalu ingin di hindarinya. "Apa kau punya masalah dengan si jalang itu?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada hati-hati.

"Dia menipuku" Naruto berdesis mengerikan. Meskipun dengan suara kecil, Kiba masih bisa mendengarnya meski suara musik mengalun keras dari area lantai dansa. "Dia mengatakan jika ada seorang wanita yang menyukaiku dan ingin bertemu denganku. Tapi saat aku mendatangi café tempat janjian yang dikatakannya, wanita itu tidak pernah ada" gigi itu bergemeratuk kesal, dia melirik Kiba tajam. "Aku tahu dia ingin mengolokku karena aku masih saja tidak punya pacar!" semburnya keras.

"O-oh, begitu?" Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mendadak dia ingin memenggal kepala Ino tanpa peduli jika Paman Bee akan membunuhnya karena merenggut nyawa salah satu pekerja wanitanya yang paling laris. Itu lebih baik dari dia yang harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang di landa emosi. "Mungkin kau harus menanyakannya pada Paman Bee"

"Menanyakan apa, anak-anak?"

Dua pemuda dengan rambut beda warna itu menoleh. Dan sesaat kemudian intesitas seorang pria berambut putih dengan kacamata nyentrik menyapa penglihatan mereka. Naruto dengan tergesa menuruni kursi bartender. Dia berdiri di depan Bee dengan mata berkilat murka.

"Dimana Ino?!" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Yo, kenapa kau terlihat marah seperti itu? Bakayarou~… Konoyarou~" Bee bertanya dengan nada rapnya yang biasa. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Naruto~. Jika kau tidak menghentikannya aku akan menendangmu keluar, yeah"

Kiba menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Ini pasti tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat, batinnya lelah.

"Katakan saja, Pak Tua!" Naruto berteriak nyaris memaki. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar rap murahanmu sekarang. Persetan dengan itu, yang ingin ku ketahui diamana Ino?!" tanyanya lagi keras. Dia menatap Bee dengan kilat menantang.

Bee tersinggung mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia menatap nyalang si pemuda pirang. "Jangan pernah menghina dewa rap ini, Kusogaki" nada rapnya hilang, di memang sedikit sensitife jika ada yang menghinanya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto semakin kalap, dia ingin segera memberi pelajaran pada si pig sialan itu. "Katakan saja, Paman Bee. Kau tahu aku sedang emosi saat ini?!"

"Paman Bee, sudahlah katakan saja dimana Ino" akhirnya Kiba memutuskan untuk menengahi. Jika mereka terus dibiarkan bukan hal mustahil jika semua orang dalam ruangan ini akan berlarian keluar. "Dan Naruto, tenangkan sedikit dirimu" tangannya terangkat, mengelus bahu si pirang pelan.

"Yo, baiklah kalau begitu~" Bee memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan penghinaan Naruto. Dilihat dari segi manapun, si pirang sepertinya memang punya sedikit masalah dengan salah satu pekerja wanitanya itu. "Dia ada di lantai atas dalam ruang VIP nomor 9~… Tapi ku harap kau tidak ke-… Hei, Naruto! Dengarkan aku!"

Tapi terlambat, Naruto sudah lebih dulu memacu kakinya munuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai atas. Bee sempat berteriak pada Kiba, dan ketika pemuda anjing itu berlari kearahnya, pintu lift telah tertutup dengan wajah si pirang menghilang di antaranya.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya dengan mata yang mengamati sekeliling. Di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat seorang wanita yang memandang terkejut si pemuda. Tentu saja dia layak memasang tampang bodoh seperti ini, si Uchiha telah membayar dirinya untuk menjadi wanitanya malam ini, tapi saat dia telah menanggalkan seluruh kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sasuke mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

Pemuda Uchiha itu melangkah dengan santai menyusuri lantai lorong. Dan setiap dia melewati pintu ruangan yang ada disana, telinganya dapat medengar jelas suara desahan menjijikkan yang berasal dari balik pintu-pintu itu. Sebelum kemudian penglihatannya tertuju pada satu pintu yang ada di ujung lorong dengan suara tawa memekakkan yang berasal dari dalamnya.

Sasuke ingin melangkah untuk mendekat, tapi sesuatu menabraknya dari belakang. Hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah kuning, kemudian beralih pada biru langit yang membentang di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru" sosok itu hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Dan setelahnya sang penabrak melangkah mendekati pintu yang sempat menjadi perhatian si Uchiha. Dia menggenggam knop pintu, sebelum membukanya dengan kasar.

Dan Sasuke dapat mendengar hal selanjutnya yang diteriakkan si pirang. "INO, I WILL KILL YA!"

.

.

.

Naruto tidak peduli jika sosok yang di tabraknya akan memakinya atau semacamnya. Yang di pedulikannya sekarang hanya untuk memaki Ino dan membuat wanita itu bersujud dengan menjilat sepatunya. Si pig itu tidak pernah tahu dengan siapa dia mencari masalah.

Dia pun tak akan peduli jika klien yang sedang Ino layani akan melaporkan tindakannya pada Killer Bee dan membuat paman rap itu mengeksekusinya malam ini juga. Dia hanya terus melangkah ke depan, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuka pintu nomor 9 yang ternyata tak terkunci itu.

"INO, I WILL KILL YA!" teriakan itulah yang pertama kali Naruto keluarkan. Sebelum pandangan yang ada di dalam sana membuat si pirang menelan ludah gugup. Oh, sekarang dia baru ingat jika ruangan nomor 9 tidak di tujukan untuk pelayanan kamar. Dan sekarang orang-orang bertampang sangar di dalam sana menatapnya seakan dia adalah seekor lalat.

Terlebih ketika dia mendapati sosok yang di kenalinya, tepat beberapa jam sebelum semua ini terjadi.

"KAU?!"

Teriakan itu adalah aba-aba, dan Naruto pun berbalik untuk memacu kakinya melewati sosok yang sempat di tabraknya tadi. Dia sempat menatap manik hitam itu yang memperhatikannya, sebelum kemudian dia memutar kepala dan berlari lurus menyusuri lorong.

Dan si peneriak tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyusul pemuda pirang itu. Dia berlari tepat di belakang Naruto, sementara di sisi kepalanya terlihat jelas ponsel yang beberapa detik lalu di keluarkannya dari saku celana.

"Beritahukan kepada yang lainnya untuk mengepung tempat ini, karena si pencuri itu berada tepat di depanku sekarang!" perintahnya pada sosok yang ada di seberang telepon. "Dan sebaiknya pastikan kali ini kalian tidak akan tertipu atau kelihangan jejaknya! Mengerti?!" tambahnya lagi dengan desisan suara mengancam.

 **oOo**

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dalam diam kejadian tersebut. Sebelum sesaat setelah orang yang mengejar si pirang mengecil dari penglihatannya, si Uchiha menyingkir dari sana menuju lift yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya. Dan tepat ketika pintu lift tertutup, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana.

"Suigetsu, kau masih di sana? Baiklah, tunggu aku, karena kita punya hal yang harus di kerjakan"

 **oOo**

Naruto menendang salah satu pintu, kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Jika dalam keadaan biasa mungkin dia akan tergiur dengan pemandangan gadis telanjang bulat di atas ranjang yang berteriak saat ini. Namun apa daya, sosok yang ada di belakang sana sama sekali tak mengijinkan, bahkan dia tidak menghentikan tembakannya barang sebentar.

Naruto menuju balkon dan menutup keras jendelanya. Dia menaiki pembatas balkon dan menuruninya perlahan. Dia melihat kebawah, dan saat teriakan mengancam memasuki telinganya, dia melepas pegangannya untuk menjadikan bagian atas mobil pijakan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Sosok pengejar melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menaiki pembatas balkon dan melompat ke bawah. Naruto yang menyadari itu memutar tubuhnya ke samping, sebelum kakinya bergerak menendang betis sosok tersebut. Membuatnya terjungkal dan wajahnya bertubrukan dengan tanah.

Naruto turun dan menginjak sosok itu. Dia menjerit, tapi Naruto memberinya seyuman lebar. Kakinya kemudian meloncat kembali dan berlari di atap setiap mobil yang terparkir di sana, sesaat setelah dia melihat beberapa orang muncul dan berteriak padanya. Sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti pada sebuah mobil yang hendak melaju, dan dia tengkurap saat sebuah peluru melesat kearah bahunya.

Si pirang menggenggam erat salah satu sisi atap mobil, sebelum tubuhnya bergerak turun kebawah dan kedua kakinya merapat memasuki jendela mobil yang tak tertutup. Dan kejadian selanjutnya berakhir dengan si pirang terduduk manis di kursi penumpang, kemudian dia memberikan senyum pada sang pengemudi yang menatapnya takut tepat di sampingnya.

"Maaf aku terburu-buru. Jadi aku pinjam mobilmu sebentar"

 **Buagh!**

Tinjuan keras di layangkan, sukses membuat si pengemudi hilang kesadaran. Dan Naruto dengan reflek menggenggam stir mobil. Dia bergerak agak mendekat untuk membuka pintu mobil, kemudian menendang sang pemilik mobil itu keluar. Naruto menyamankan duduknya pada kursi pengemudi, dan tangannya menutup pintu kemudian.

Suara tembakan terdengar, dan dengan itu mata si pirang melihat dari kaca spion yang menampilkan dua mobil Ford Mustang mengejarnya dari belakang. Dia mengupat, kemudian menekan pedal gas, memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan lebih dari 150rpm.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian sebuah peluru sukses menembus ban mobil bagian belakang. Naruto sempat kehilangan kendali, lalu dia menabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju di hadapannya. Balon pelindung mengembang dan itu menyelamatkan Naruto dari benturan keras. Kemudian dia dengan tergesa membuka pintu mobil dan dia tersentak ketika sebuah peluru hampir mengenai telapak tangannya.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dan dia tersenyum saat menyadari para pengejarnya itu tersendat oleh tabrakan beruntun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia turun dari mobil dengan hati-hati, namun suara tembakan yang terdengar membuat kaki Naruto terpacu lebih cepat.

Naruto berlari dengan waspada saat beberapa mobil melaju di hadapannya dengan suara nyaring klakson mengiringinya. Dia mengupati pengemudi mobil tersebut, sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah dengan beberapa orang yang mengejarnya tepat di belakang.

Naruto melotot ngeri saat sebuah mobil mengerem tepat di depannya. Dua tangannya terjulur seakan menghentikan mobil itu. Dan ketika mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan lututnya. Tangan seseorang terjulur dari jendela mobil dengan sebuah handgun di genggaman. Kemudian peluru meluncur, dan Naruto melihat dengan jelas para pengejarnya itu jatuh beruntun saat timah panas menembus dada mereka.

Tangan itu kemudian masuk kembali, namun tak lama sebuah kepala menyembul menggantikannya. "Masuk!" nada perintah yang dingin itu membuat Naruto dengan patuh mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

 **oOo**

Naruto harusnya dapat berpikir saat sang penyelamat menyuruhnya untuk memasuki mobil tersebut. Dan andaikan itu terjadi, dapat di pastikan seratus persen dia tidak akan pernah ada dalam tempat laknat seperti saat ini.

Hanya ada sebuah lampu, dan sebuah cermin yang Naruto yakini adalah cermin dua arah. Sialan, seharusnya dia berpikir dua kali untuk memasuki mobil si keparat itu. Namun mengupat di saat seperti ini pun tak akan pernah membawanya keluar dari ruangan persegi ini.

 **Cklek**

Satu-satunya pintu yang ada di sana terbuka. Dan kemudian sosok yang Naruto kenali sebagai penyelamatnya memasuki ruangan itu dan menatap si pirang datar. Naruto mengeram padanya, namun dia mengacuhkannya.

"Terkejut karena aku membawamu kesini?"

Naruto tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lagipula perkataan itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan di bandingkan pertanyaan. Dan Naruto berdecih karenanya.

"Tingkahmu sama sekali tidak sopan"

"Siapa dirimu hingga akau harus bertingkah sopan padamu, Tuan?" tanyanya sinis. Dia menaikkan sudut bibirnya memberikan senyuman mencemooh.

Sasuke menggeser sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di depan sebuah meja di hadapan si pirang. Dia duduk di sana, kemudian memangku dagunya pada kedua tangan yang terkatup. "Sasuke Uchiha. Wakil dari Komandan Kepolisian Tokyo" dan lencana yang di tunjukkan Sasuke membuat Naruto mendengus tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya dengan apa aku berurusan saat ini?" Naruto membenturkan dahi pada meja. Semua ini sukses membuatnya pusing. Apa mungkin mereka mengetahui profesinya? Tapi Naruto yakin itu sangat mustahil.

"Bukankah kau salah satu dari mereka?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat kernyitan dalam pada dahi Naruto. "Mereka siapa? Saya tidak tahu siapa yang Anda bicarakan saat ini, Pak" jawabnya jujur. Mendadak gaya bahasanya lebih sopan. Itu lebih di karenakan dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi ini.

Sasuke memperhatikan sesaat wajah Naruto, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, aku ganti pertanyaanku" dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. "Kau kenal dia?" dan gambar yang di tunjukkan Sasuke dari ponselnya sukses membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

Naruto mencoba memperhatikan gambar sosok itu meski gerak tubuhnya terlihat gugup. "Saya tidak kenal" dia menggeleng kecil memberi gerture meyakinkan.

Sasuke diam kembali. Dia meletakkan ponsel tersebut di atas meja dan kembali pada posisinya semula. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong" ujarnya dengan nada dingin. "Sebaiknya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Atau kau lebih memilih untuk di penjara?"

Naruto meneguk ludah gugup, matanya menatap sekeliling dengan resah. "Namanya Kidomaru. Dia salah satu pengedar narkoba terbesar di distrik Shinjuku" katanya menuai anggukan dari Sasuke. "Tapi lebih dari itu saya tidak tahu"

"Baiklah, jadi kau bukan salah satu dari bawahannya?"

Naruto menggeleng tegas. "Bukan" jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menjadi incarannya?" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan, matanya menatap Naruto intens.

Naruto mengernyit. "Darimana Anda tahu?" dia menatap balik obsidian hitam Sasuke, dan kemudian memori kecil di kepalanya berputar, seorang pria dengan onyx hitam yang pernah di lihatnya di klub malam milik Paman Bee tergambar jelas di sana. "Kau?!" matanya membola tidak percaya.

Sasuke tetap memasang tampang datar. "Terimakasih karena telah bersedia mengingatnya" itu hanya kalimat pemanis yang di keluarkan dengan nada monoton. "Jadi, bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku?"

Naruto diam, dia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dengan resah. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, atau perofesinya akan terbongkar saat ini juga. "Itu masalah pribadi" dan jawaban dari Naruto membuat mata Sasuke menyipit penuh curiga.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Kau berada di sini karena kau harus menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang ku ajukan. Itulah gunanya ruang introgasi" katanya dengan nada santai. "Dan kuharap dengan penjelasan itu kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dan setelah beberapa saat berlalu, dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku mencuri obat-obatan miliknya" kepalanya menunduk. Sekarang dia pasrah, lari dari sini adalah hal mustahil, melawan adalah tindakan gila, jadi dia memilih jalan aman. Penjara lebih baik dari kepalanya yang harus di lubangi timah besi.

Sasuke mengangguk, matanya menatap Naruto kemudian. "Lalu, kau kemanakan barang itu?" dan pertanyaan kembali di layangkan.

"Ku serahkan pada Pamanku, dan sebagai gantinya aku dapat upah yang lumayan" Naruto mengedikkan bahu ringan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dengan cara itu kau membuat dirimu seolah tak terlibat. Cukup jenius jika aku yang mengatakannya"

"Terimakasih, kuanggap itu sebagai pujian" Naruto memasang senyum paksa, kemudian mendengus setelahnya.

"Kau seharusnya masuk penjara" Sasuke kembali pada sifat dinginnya, mata onyx itu kembali memancarkan keseriusan. "Tapi setelah kesepakatan yang terjadi di antara seluruh anggota Kepolisian. Kami berencana akan memberimu penawaran kerja sama. Dan jika kau menginginkannya, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab setelah ini. Bagaimana?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta jawaban.

Naruto terlihat berpikir. Semua ini sedikit membingungkan, tapi si pirang sedang tak ingin memperpanjang waktu, maka dia mengangguk setelahnya. "Tanyakan padaku!" jika kesempatan untuk bebas terbuka, kenapa dia tidak mencoba?

"Kau pernah mendengar nama Manda sebelumnya?"

Mata Naruto membola, dia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Ini berkaitan dengan Manda?" dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, masih di landa keterkejutan. "Jadi karena itu kalian bertanya tentang Kidomaru?"

Seringaian kecil kembali terukir pada wajah Sasuke. "Aku sudah menduganya. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sebanyak hal yang kau ketahui" katanya terdengar puas. "Seberapa banyak yang kau ketahui tentang Manda?" tanyanya kembali.

Dan Naruto terlihat ragu. "A-aku, umm-"

"Ini jalan satu-satunya jika kau ingin bebas"

Mendengar itu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Dia terdiam, kemudian berdecak. "Baiklah, ada beberapa hal yang ku ketahui!" katanya dengan suara keras. "Tapi, hanya satu hal yang menurutku penting" dia terdiam untuk mencari kata yang tepat. "Dia ular yang suka berganti kulit" paparnya kemudian.

Sasuke mengernyit. Pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah orang pertama yang akan mengatakan informasi tentang Manda yang telah menjadi buronan polisi selama bertahun-tahun. Dan itu membuatnya dilanda penasaran. "Jelaskan semuanya!" perintahnya mutlak.

Naruto menghela napas, dan matanya tertutup rapat. Beberapa detik berlalu, kemudian kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris safir di baliknya.

"Tentu, akan ku jelaskan!"

 **oOoTBCoOo**

 **AN/** : Hallo, guys! Terimakasih bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fic pertamaku. Aku adalah author baru yang sebenarnya sudah cukup lama kenal fanfiction dan selalu berkeliling dari satu fandom ke fandom lain. Tapi hanya OTP ini yang membuatku tertarik. SasuNaru! Entah kenapa aku ingin membuat suatu fiksi yang memasangkan mereka berdua. Maaf sekali bagi kalian yang tidak suka.

Oke, sekian saja dariku. Dan bagi kalian yang menyukai fic ini, mohon tinggalkan sedikit jejak.

See ya next chapter!


End file.
